


When the Chat Calls

by caterinawrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Brotp, Crack, Day 16, Day 6, Fluff, Gen, Marichat, Marichat May, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: This prompt was requested by maitredesnavires on tumblr. Yall all know I rep the MariChat brotp, so hopefully you enjoy this one! It's short and to the point. :P I might turn this into a slight drabble series of their brotp interactions and development of their friendship. Haven't decided yet, but I'll be back for another request in a few days!





	1. Day 6

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was requested by maitredesnavires on tumblr. Yall all know I rep the MariChat brotp, so hopefully you enjoy this one! It's short and to the point. :P I might turn this into a slight drabble series of their brotp interactions and development of their friendship. Haven't decided yet, but I'll be back for another request in a few days!

Day 6: You Carried Me Bridal Style Now Paris Ships Us

Marinette sat peacefully on her balcony, sipping tea while writing in her diary when a certain black cat landed on the railing with a pensive frown on his lips.

“Chat Noir?” She cocked a brow and closed her diary instinctively. “What are you doing here?”

“Have you seen the latest issue of La Mode?” He asked, mask furrowing a little around his brows.

“Uh, no?” She said, tilting her head to the side a little in confusion, and he rubbed the back of his neck, retrieving a rolled up magazine from his belt.

Marinette set her tea and notebook aside, standing up to look at the cover, and before she could read the headline, her eyes were drawn to a picture of Chat Noir carrying her bridal style from the time he took her to see his romantic surprise for Ladybug with a huge heart drawn around them. She could see why he was here.

“ _A Romantic Evening for Two?_ _Chat Noir and His Civilian Girlfriend. 60% of readers torn between young collége student and beloved heroine Ladybug for this cat’s heart_ ,” She read, pursing her lips.

“It seems Parisians have started to ship us,” He said with an apologetic wince. “I’m really sorry.”

“For what?” She straightened up with a chuckle. “It’s just a silly tabloid.”

“I know, but it could affect your daily life.” He frowned, ears drooping a little. “I don’t want people mobbing you over me.”

“If they do, we’ll just tell them the truth.” She shrugged. “I mean, you and I aren’t really a couple; you’re in love with Ladybug, so it should be easy to set the record straight.”

“So, you’re not mad about it?” She shook her head.

“But it might be a good idea for you to stay off my balcony until this whole thing dies down, kitty cat,” She teased, flicking his bell with her finger, and Chat Noir gave an exasperated sigh.

“Who else am I going to go to in the middle of the night with my love crises?” He said, holding out his arms with a huff.

“I guess you’ll just have to find yourself a real therapist,” She giggled, and Chat smiled, shoulders relaxing.

“Sorry you got dragged into this mess. Hopefully it’ll blow over soon,” He said, rolling and unrolling the magazine. “And thank you for listening the other night.”

“You’re welcome.” She offered him a warm smile that brought a flush to his cheeks. “Any time you need to talk, feel free to stop by. After you tell everyone we’re not really dating, that is.”

“Right. Of course.” He nodded, tilting his head to the side contemplatively for a moment before raising a fist. “You seem like a really cool girl, Marinette, so if you ever need a favor, just let me know.”

She touched her fist to his with a nod. “Same to you, Chat Noir.”

“Well, I’ll let you get back to your tea before someone can snap a picture of me up here,” He said, reaching for his staff. “Have a nice night.”

“You too, Chat Noir.” She waved as he shot off into the night, shaking her head with an amused laugh. “Me dating him? As if.”

But little did they know, a smug Alya stared down at a picture on her phone. Her bestie had a lot of explaining to do.


	2. Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is for cheklmn on tumblr! It is for day 16 of MariChat May: cuddles + petting + nuzzles, though it's a little angsty. Sorry! This little drabble series will end up being fluffy and cracky I promise. It's just gonna be a bunch of MariChat brotp and the two of them hanging out and getting closer. Hopefully you liked it anyways! Feel free to request more prompts from MariChat May or just whatever on my tumblr in order to make this series continue!

Day 16: Cuddles + petting + nuzzles

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Alya cornered me in the locker room with a picture of Chat Noir on my balcony from last night. I can’t believe she caught that! Anyway, I managed to convince her that there’s nothing going on between us because there’s no way I’d ever fall for someone like him when I have my precious Adrien. It’s so crazy that everyone in Paris thinks we’re dating; even Mama and Papa asked me about it this morning over breakfast! Then again, people also said that he and Ladybug were dating too, so I guess people just want something to gossip about. I do have to wonder how I keep getting dragged into these situations though. Hopefully people take our word for it and don’t start following me around. I don’t know what I’d do if someone found out my secret identity! I guess I’ll just have to be extra careful from now on. The fate of Paris depends on it._

_That’s all for now diary,_

_Marinette_

Marinette clasped the cover and placed her diary back in her trap box, locking her secrets away safely with a sigh. At least Alya had come to her first instead of posting those pictures up on her blog. It could have really made things messier for them, but at least Chat cleared things up a little with the press that afternoon after their akuma battle. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was just a friend, and that’s exactly how she liked it.

A knock sounded on her window, derailing her train of thought, and Tikki hid under some leftover fabric on her desk as Marinette cautiously approached the window. Green sclera blinked from the other side, and she opened the window with a curious cock to her brow.

“Chat Noir, what are you doing here?” She asked, glancing down at where he balanced precariously on his staff.

“I wanted to talk to you about the whole press situation,” He said, nodding at the windowsill. “Can I come in?”

“Uh, sure, I guess.” She moved aside and gestured him in.

She supposed he had followed instructions and not come back until he told the press the nature of their relationship, but it still seemed a bit of a stretch to deny any sort of connection between them and then to show up at her house unannounced. Not that she was going to point it out since she knew better than anyone that Chat thrived on seeming cool to his fans. It was quite possibly the biggest instance of irony in her life, pretending to be awe-inspired by her superhero partner as a civilian.

“So, what’s up?” She asked, closing the window as he fastened his staff back to his belt and flopped on her chaise.

“Can I confide in you?” He gave her a pleading look that made her chest tighten with alarm, and she sat down beside him quickly.

“What’s wrong?” Her eyebrows furrowed, and she wondered what he would choose to come to her with instead of Ladybug.

“I told the press today that we weren’t dating,” He said, and she nodded appreciatively.

“I saw. Thanks for that,” She said, and he pursed his lips a little. “Are you here to tell me that you’re actually in love with me?”

He chuckled at that, shaking his head. “No, nothing like that, it’s just…When the reporters asked about me being in love with someone else, I looked over at Ladybug, and she didn’t even flinch. She really doesn’t care if I’m in love with someone else.”

“I’m sure she was just minding her own business, right? Aren’t you two supposed to keep your private lives from each other to protect your identities or something?” She smiled sheepishly when Chat gave her a suspicious look.

“I guess, but it’s still a little disheartening.” He shrugged, shifting his gaze to his lap. “You said you’ve been heartbroken too before, right? Have you ever tried so hard to get someone to notice you, but no matter what you do to impress them, they still only see you as a friend?”

She thought back to the countless times she’d stuck her neck out for Adrien without him knowing, and all of the compliments he paid her anytime he noticed. Yet still he always insisted that they were just friends, which was technically true, but it still felt like a dagger in her chest every time. She knew all too well what he was feeling.

“Yeah…” She frowned, hugging her arms to her chest.

“You can cry on my shoulder about it if you want,” He said, stretching his arms out and pressing his lips into a firm line. She could see the hurt in his eyes and recognized the gesture for what it was. It wasn’t an offer for her own sake but rather for his own, and Marinette smiled sympathetically and crawled into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder as he nuzzled into her neck and locked his arms around her tightly.

She trailed her fingers through his hair softly as he hid his face in her shoulder, but hiding his expression didn’t mask the way his hands shook as they gathered bunches of her shirt. Her heart sank a little for him knowing that she was the very girl he was crying over, but there was nothing else she could do for him. Their identities needed to remain a secret, so if ever he sought solace in Marinette, she’d do everything she could to be there for him.

 


End file.
